


Home

by wearelovingescapes



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Home, Married Couple, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearelovingescapes/pseuds/wearelovingescapes
Summary: Sinbad returns home to his wife.
Relationships: Sinbad (Magi)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Home

Y/N was sitting on the balcony of her room, reading a book and enjoying the splendid Sindria weather. The wind was blowing softly that she could smell the ocean. Glancing up from her book she could see the ships in port, she knew soon that her husband would be home. And she couldn't wait.

She was almost finished with her book when a knock interrupted her, placing her book face down she stood up going to answer the door.

"My Queen the King's ship has been spotted, it should be pulling into port soon," The servant said.

"Thank you, i'll be down in a moment,"Y/N said cooly trying to contain her excitement.

The servant bowed to her closing the door behind them as they left. She raced over to the balcony grabbing her book, placing it down on the vanity. Looking in the mirror she smoothed her hair down deeming her appearance acceptable.

The King of the Seven Seas strode along the Sindria streets to reach the palace. He had to travel for diplomatic reasons for nearly two weeks. He hadn't had no choice but to go. And now that he returned he desired but one thing, to enter to the palace and hug his beloved wife. He was just too impatient.

As he had barely passed the doors. He heard fast footsteps in his direction.

"Sin!"

His wife stopped infront of him, trying to catch her breath. Looking up at him, a smile lit up her face; she was glad that he was home. She didn't like it when he had to go anyway but she understood that it was part of his duty as king.

Sinbad wrapped his arms around her, "I missed you my Queen." He murmured kissing the crown of her head.

"I missed you too," She replied burying her face in his chest.


End file.
